


柯克兰船长的五个愿望

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 恶魔米/海盗英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.6.1架空，恶魔米×海盗英脑洞（摸鱼）





	柯克兰船长的五个愿望

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.6.1  
> 架空，恶魔米×海盗英  
> 脑洞（摸鱼）

“不可思议。” 

柯克兰船长情不由衷地这么感叹了句，颤抖的声线即使被极力隐藏但还是给眼前的生物(他想他只能够这么称呼这个外表看上去像是雄性人类的陌生物种)以了他兴奋、惊奇的感情。 

柯克兰船长当海盗这么多年，什么新奇物种没见过，什么金银珠宝没接触过？这个老成的少年以为自己对一切事物麻木到认为不会再有什么能够令他感兴趣时，“给我点乐趣吧”——他这么想着。 

然后他确确实实地看到了眼前本应空无一物的地方凭空出现了一只……恶魔？他感到细胞在沸腾，在什么时候羽毛笔上的墨水滴下来溅到纸上弄脏了在海上得之不易的纸张都没注意到。 

那个漆黑的恶魔带着意味不明的笑容打量这个召唤出他的人类，看对方的神情似乎对自己能够出现感到惊奇不已——哇哦，在不知情的情况下能够召唤出恶魔吗？ 

他能够感受到这个看上去并不年长的人类身上的血腥味，以及被压制在内心极深处的、不为人知的欲望。 

有点意思。 

他想。 

“你在不可思议什么呢？”恶魔不紧不慢地问，漆黑巨大的蝠翼在他背后轻轻扇动带出一小点气流，把桌子上整齐的一摞纸卷起在空中旋了几个弯儿然后抛到这间独立的船长室的地上，显得杂乱无章——他看上去好像是故意这么做的。 

亚瑟只是瞟了眼并没有理会，也没有拾起，毕竟他眼前有着比这些更重要的。 

“你，恶魔先生。”他回答，并有些局促不安地抬了抬帽子前檐——这个小动作被恶魔注意到，并发出了声嗤笑。 

“阿尔弗雷徳，”恶魔说，“你可以这么称呼我。恶魔先生——听起来多么怪异啊！” 

“好的，阿尔弗雷徳。”亚瑟也很爽快地这么叫了，“我是亚瑟。” 

“我有什么好惊奇的呢？亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷徳强调了这个人类的名字并笑起来。 

“在我看来，您本身就足以让人惊奇。”亚瑟并不反感他的笑，甚至希望他能笑大声点——最好引来船员，好让他知道这个恶魔的存在能否被他人看到。 

但是恶魔没有再笑了，虽然嘴角仍旧挂着初见时的笑容——露出一点点尖牙的那种。 

亚瑟躲过阿尔弗雷徳探究的眼神，他绕过桌子更近距离地观察他，甚至伸出手好奇地摸了摸恶魔晃着的尾巴。 

“嘿，胆子不小。” 

阿尔弗雷徳似笑非笑地用尾巴尖扎了下亚瑟的手，但亚瑟并没有因此放开，反而抓得更紧了。 

“不，你错了。”亚瑟眯起眼睛抬头看看这个似乎没有生气的恶魔 ，“柯克兰船长的胆子很小。” 

“是吗？”恶魔意味不明地这么问，但并不打算得到回答。 

阿尔弗雷德收起翅膀落到地上，这时亚瑟也识趣地松了手。 “那么你为什么召唤我？英雄可是很忙的。” 

亚瑟没有太在意那个有点可笑的自称，他的关注点在另一方面上——“为什么，召唤你？” 

阿尔弗雷徳诧异地看了眼亚瑟，他没有想到这个人类真的什么也不知道。 

“怀着极强的执念召唤恶魔，让恶魔做事达成目的后要付出相应代价。”阿尔弗雷徳给他解释，“当欲望足够强烈得以被恶魔听见，而那个恶魔又正好闲着就得以出现，召唤后形成契约，恶魔会完成人类的愿望，而人类得付出相应的回报。” 

“傲慢，妒忌，暴怒，懒惰，暴食，色欲。” 

恶魔每吐出一个单词，嘴角的笑意便扩大几分，然后他凑近亚瑟的脸，摘下鼻上的眼镜带着几分玩味与柯克兰船长对视。 

“你是为了什么召唤我呢？”

这个恶魔近在咫尺。

**Author's Note:**

> 想着啊恶魔米好帅啊海英好帅然后就开了脑洞x  
> （不一定）会有后续，想把脑洞都写出来。  
> 苏上天的两位！


End file.
